¿El padre de Chrona es?
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: La pregunta del billón había llegado por una platica que Soul inició ¡¿Cómo sabrán quién es el padre! ¿De verdad lo sabrán? ¡¿Quién es! /Ninguna pareja especifica/.


**Hiker: ¿FELIZ DÍA DE PADRES?! **

**Roy y Hiker: ¡SOUL EATERRRRRRRRR!**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**HERE WE GO DAD!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Makenshi Chrona paseaba por el tan lindo Shibusen en busca de alguna prueba de…

Su padre.

Estaba segura de que debería estar por allí caminando tranquilamente y tomando los rayos del sol bajo la arena. ¡LO SABÍA!

Kid y Soul se dedicaron a buscar pistas a la biblioteca, si, leíste bien, a la biblioteca. De Kid se espera pero… ¿Soul? ¡Hasta Black Star! Pero… ¿Soul? Estábamos seguros de que era un alíen ese Soul.

Maka y Liz fueron al norte, osea la sala de Shinigami. En busca de… Pistas.

Patty, Tsubaki y Black Star fueron… A la cocina ¡Obvio que eran los más acercados a la verdadera pista! ¡Obvio!

Chrona buscaba y buscaba. Pero ¿De dónde salió este patético tema?

_Flash Back…_

_La peli rosa paseaba por las salas hasta que paro al escuchar algo en un salón._

_Cressent Moon._

_-Oigan, no tienen curiosidad por ¿Quién es el padre de Chrona?-Esa voz era de Soul._

_No le gustaba ser espía pero se quedó escondida._

_-Siendo sincera… ¿Quién será?-Esa era Maka sin duda._

_-¿Stein-sensei?-Tsubaki habló esta vez._

_-No, él no.-Respondió Kid._

_-¡SOLAMENTE YO EL DIOS ENTRE LOS DIOSES SABRÍA TAL INFORMACIÓN! ¡NYAHAHAHA!-¿En serio? ¡Era obvio quien era! ¡Liz!_

_-Bueno dinos, Dios-idiota ¿Quién crees?-Bueno, ya. Esa era Liz._

_-Ehm… ¿Tú padre?-_

_-Mejor cállate mono asimétrico._

_-Entonces…-Pudo jurar que Soul y Black Star estaban vestidos de Sherlock y Watson. Lo pudo jurar._

_Pero entonces abrió las puertas entrando al salón._

_-¡Ayúdenme a buscar a mi padre!-Pidió la de ojos azules con voz determinante._

_-Oh! ¡Chrona! ¡Hablábamos de ti!-Aviso Maka con alegría._

_-Sí, sí. Vamos por lo que dijo.-Soul y Black Star empujaron a todos y salieron en busca de pistas dividiéndose en grupos._

_Fin de FLASH BACK._

Sin embargo. El enigma secreto era ¿El padre de Chrona? ¿El señor Gordon Makenshi? ¡¿Quién demonios era?!

Kid y Soul fracasaron abiertamente.

KID Y SOUL.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-

-No, ¿y Tú?-

-No… Y eso no es cool…-Dijo dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

-Veamos. Entonces tal vez…-Dirige su mirada a los libros.- Es que… Ya leímos todos.-Sí, ya leyeron la biblioteca municipal que parece Hotel 5 estrellas de libros.

-Preguntemos a Sid-sensei…-Opino Soul.

Luego de 4 segundos empezaron a reír como locos.

FALLO DEL PLAN #1.

LIZ Y MAKA.

Shinigami-sama respondía solo 1 pregunta por hora. Lo que daba un total de 3 preguntas contestadas hasta ahora.

Maka ya estaba a sus límites y estaba a punto de ir y estrellarse con el primer muro que viera.

Liz con un poco más de paciencia siguió preguntando.

-¿Y quién es el padre?-

-Pues su familia.

-¡NO! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡NOMBRE!-

-Ah! No lo sé.-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Liz se dio una palmada en la cara y Maka se golpeó con el muro.

FALLO DEL PLAN #2.

TSUBAKI, BLACK STAR Y PATTY.

Bueno… Black Star se comió prácticamente toda la cocina. Patty hizo una fiesta de jirafas y Tsubaki… Tsubaki fue golpeada por una jirafa de Patty que volaba, y ahora está en el suelo con rulitos en vez de ojos desmayada.

FALLO DEL PLAN #3.

Chrona rendida por todo suspiro.

Asi que no se le ocurrió más que…

-¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE!-

En otro lugar.

-Y es por eso que no doy mi identidad.-Ese era… El padre de Chrona.-¡HERE WE GO, EXCALIBUR!-

-¡Vamos Eibon!-

Y se pusieron a bailar en la azotea de la academia.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Sip. Siempre quise que Eibon fuera algo de Chrona y esto es semi au. Como la mujer que amaba Eibon murió busco un hombro al que llorar y vio a Medusa. ¡YEI!**

**Roy: Eso es crack.**

**Hiker: Crack tu cara!**

**Roy: ¡Mi cara es igual de hermosa que yo!**

**Hiker: Si claro. Y yo soy un unicornio.**

**Flik-¡NOLOERES! (Honores de Roy).**


End file.
